Behind The Scenes
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when the camera is shut off? Collection of Mai parings. Fluffy.
1. When No One Was Watching: MaixMonk

**When No One Was Watching: Mai x Monk**

**A/N: Woo, I think that was probably the shortest story I've ever written... sorry bout that... -nervous laugh-**

My hand were clenched in fists of rage at my side, and my throat was beginning to go dry from yelling at Naru, so I dropped my voice to a dangerous whisper, "You're a murder," I hissed, glaring straight into Naru's cold, deep blue eyes.

"Mai!" Monk snapped warningly, but I continued on.

"As long as you can solve the case then nothing matters to you, huh?!" I hissed, a storm of anger swirling around in the pit of my stomach. I dropped my gaze from Naru, who was staring with his usual I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world-stare, and focused it on the linoleum floor. I practically could feel the gazes of Masako, Ayako, Monk, and John piercing me, especially monk's. "Whoever dies," I continued on, my voice turning sharper, "or gets hurt doesn't matter to you," I took a step forward, distantly I could hear Monk walking towards me, but all I cared about was that sick narcissist in front of me and that idiot dog he had in the back room, signing everyone's death sentences, "does it?!"

Monk grabbed my shoulders, roughly prying my my gaze off of Naru and into his eyes, "Stop it already," he urged, staring deep into my eyes, "We don't have any other option,"

I pulled out of Monks grip roughly, "You actually believe him?!" I yelled, channelling my anger towards monk.

The sound of the door opening tore my glare from Monk and back towards Naru, "Get her out of here," he snapped impatiently, like I was a child being put in a corner, "No more interruptions," that was directed towards all of us.

"Sure," monk said obediently.

I didn't look at monk when he spoke, Naru had turned and just walked past the threshold of the door when I lunged forward, anger dissolving any idea of common sense in my body, "Don't you walk away from me!" I shouted after him. My hand just brushed the back of Naru's jacket, and I was about to grab hold when monk took my shoulders and yanked me back. Inside I was screaming at them. Screaming at the murders Naru and Lin, and their counterpart monk. They were just going to to let hundreds of innocent kids die over one man! How is that called justice?! With monk holding me from behind, force wouldn't work to get them to stop, so I had to resort to begging, "Come on," I begged looking between John and Ayako to Masako, "Somebody stop him!" My voice broke, and I could feel the tears swell up in my throat. With a small gasp, I realized that Naru had paused in the doorway, "Naru!" I screamed at him, attempting again to lunge at him, but again, monk held me back. The echo of the door slamming could be heard around us for miles.

"Why isn't anyone stopping him?!" I cried, my breath hitched and heavy from holding back un-shed tears.

Monk had dragged me to the school public staircase where I could be alone to vent. The anger inside me was still a raging storm, and I would've jumped up to run upstairs to disrupt Lin's spell, but monks hands were firm on my shoulders, pushing me down on the steps, "Mai-," he snapped at me firmly, clearly not taking anymore of my desperate pleas.

I didn't care anymore, all I needed to do was stop that spell, I cut off monk, "But monk!" I yelled, "We can't let him do this!"

Monks angry expression suddenly went slack, and he raised his hands off of my shoulders, replacing them gently on my cheeks. My breathing began to slow a bit as I stared straight into monks understanding eyes, "Have some faith in Naru," he said gently, thumbs caressing my cheeks. Raising my hands, I placed them over monks strong ones and gave him a small squeeze. Looking away, I felt the tears burn the back of my eyes. Then lifting my gaze back up to monks, I began to instantly feel the anger in my veins fade down to something more... I didn't know what it was, but it was a nice feeling.

A small whimper escaped my lips, and monk continued on, "Think about it," he soothed, "has Naru ever let us down before?"

I thought back a bit, to pin point a time that I could throw back at monk, but I couldn't remember any, "But I-" my voice sounded weak and pathetic in my own ears, I couldn't look at him, so instead I fixated my gaze on a small bit of chewed gum on the step below us.

"Has he?" He urged.

I sighed, defeat washing over me. Relaxing my shoulders and back I replied softy, "No..."

A small moment of silence passed through us before monk continued, "Just believe in him," he soothed, "Everything will be fine,"

"But monk!" I countered, making my posture firm, and dropping my hands from his.

Monk was looking at me with keen eyes, and never once did he stop the slow caress on my cheeks. "Yasu is in gymnasium with all of the other students," he offered. Hearing Yasuhara's name gave me some more confidence.

I gave a small nod, then replaced by hands back over monks. The tears behind my eyes began to burn badly, and no matter how hard I tried, they crept forward and began spilling down my cheeks, "Yeah," I sniffed, voice wobbly from crying.

"It's alright," he whispered, pulling me into an embrace. I eagerly hugged him back, my arms looping around his abdomen. I pressed my face into monks yellow shoulder and sobbed. The tears came, and the tears went, and never once did either of us make a move to let go of each other.

Monk buried his face in the crook of my neck and held me tighter, "You had me worried there," he whispered, "I thought you weren't going to stop crying,"

I pulled back slightly, rubbing my eyes with fists, as monk still embraced me. I sniffed, "Yeah," I said again, "I guess it's nice to know that everyone is as worried as I am," then I looked back up at monk offer a small, pathetic smile, "Maybe Naru is too,"

Monk smiled back, then dropped his arms, ending our embrace, "He probably is. Just because his face is stone, doesn't mean he doesn't have any feelings,"

I gave a small laugh, "Try telling him that," monk's smile widened. It was nice to laugh again, even given the circumstances. Something warm and fuzzy was brewing in the pit of my stomach. Me and monk gazed at each other smiling, but not daring to break the contact. Finally monk leaned forward resting his forehead on mine, "All will be okay," he whispered, planting a small kiss on my nose.

I surprised by the sudden action, but smiled more warmly, "Yeah," I whispered, "I hope so,"


	2. When No One Was Watching: MaixNaru

**When No One Was Watching: MaixNaru**

**A/N: Not one of my best pieces, but here ya go!**

"Listen to me," Naru instructed carefully, his grip on Mai's hand tightening,"Calmly put your foot on the ladder," his voice was a little strained from holding her weight, "Can you do that?"

Mai was panting hard, she thought she had been a goner, "M-Mhmm," she panted. Very slowly, she stuck her foot forward, then, as gently as she could, she placed it on the rusty foothold. With a deep breath, Mai leaned a little bit of her weight onto it, and unexpectedly the foothold snapped in half, sending a loud gasp out Mai's mouth as she fell down further. She could feel the burn in her arm from where Naru gripped her hand tightly, refusing to let her fall... but it was too late, the damage had been done. Mai's trembling form began to go into a weightless free fall, "Naru!" She screamed.

Mai sucked in a breath at the pain in her arms and legs, the light from above was distant, and the place she sat in now was dark, murky, and reeked like dead rats. "Ow.." She hissed, cradling her right hand. Distantly, she remembered the time that she had been dragged down the hallway by the broken mothers spirit and straight into a well during the last investigation, remembering how scared she was, then the dream she had of Naru after, "I fell down a well during the last last investigation too," she murmured, to no one particular, "Why does this always happen to me?" She pouted. Her wrist was throbbing now, almost as of it had a heart beat of its own.

"Are you all right?" Naru asked, cutting in Mai's train of thoughts with a startled gasp.

"Naru?" She exclaimed, flustered, "You fell too?!"

Naru was looking at her with his usual stony expression, but she thought she detected a slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes, "If you had let go of my hand, I wouldn't have had too," Naru was sitting up against the side wall of the dark cavern they were currently prison in, his usually crisp clothes were now dirty and wrinkly, and he carefully clutched his arm, almost as if he'd hurt it.

"S-sorry," she apologized, ducking her head, "I didn't expect the ladder to break,". Mai took a shaky breath, then glanced around, a steady stream of dirty water ran down a culvert in the middle of the well, with two slabs of concrete on each side, most likely used as sidewalks for repair men and such, "S-say," she stuttered, this place was freaking her out, "Help is going to be coming soon, right?" She asked him nervously, somehow afraid of his answer. The ladder had completely snapped in half when they fell, so that wasn't an option when it came to escaping this hell hole. Maybe they could walk along one of the edges until they found another entryway, but who knew how long that would take? And not only that, night was approaching and with these hexes going around, that wasn't such a good thing.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" He replied. Mai shook her head softly, "Me neither," Naru sighed, resting his head against the wall behind him.

"Let me try calling for help," she suggested, "It is a school after all, there should be at least some people walking around, if not our team,"

Naru sighed again, waving her on, "You can try if you wish,"

Mai nodded and stood up. After a quick stretch, which her aching muscles protested against, she started calling for help. No answer.

"What were you doing in a place like this?" Naru asked, his voice suddenly turning less concerned and more as if he was scrutinizing her.

"Well," she sighed, "I heard a child crying, and when I went looking, I saw a girl down here," she slumped her shoulders, Mai should've known better. Then she gasped loudly, and turned on her heel abruptly, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Placing her finger tips gently over her lips in a calming gesture, her mind began to wander. _She's not here..._ She thought, Of course not. _Why didn't I think it was strange? The bottom was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, yet I could clearly make out the girl._

"So, it seems they're finally after you, too, Mai," Naru put in, sounding somewhat eerie.

She turned back to look at Naru who was still sitting in the same position. But his usual stony face was twisted in confusion and what looked like concentration. "How can you be calm in a place like this?!" She chastised, then gasped, "What's worse, it's going to be night soon!" But Naru didn't reply, just sat there with his eyes shut. _That's right,_ she thought, _when it gets dark again, the woman or the child might appear again_, but her fear quickly subsided into irritation as she stubbornly turned away from Naru, _of all the people I had to be stuck here with the coldest person on Earth! Okay, well, it was technically my fault that they fell down here, but honestly, he could at least be more sympathetic!_ Her eyes widened, _hold on a minute..._ She thought,_ If you think about it... we're in our own private little world down here_, A small smile stretched its way across her face.

Naru's voice cut through her thoughts yet again, not that she minded, "Feeling better now?" He asked,

"Hm?" She asked, "Oh!" She grinned at him, "Yeah-," she was about to say something else, but the words caught in her throat when she drank in Naru's expression. Naru looked... Kind. She frowned, this isn't a dream, is it?! A small blushed settled on her cheeks as Naru looked away, expression immediately cold again as if kind Naru was never there. "You could tell I was feeling better?" She asked, laughing a bit as she walked over to him, and sat down at his side.

"I could," he admitted, "Mai," he added, looking over at her in a seductive side glance that made her blush harder, "At first you get depressed, then you get angry. Once that happens, your mood improves and you turn more positive,"

"You can tell that so plainly?!" She asked, bewildered.

"It shows on your face, after all," he replied.

Mai's eyes widened, and she covered her face with her hands, somehow hoping that he couldn't read that expression of pure adoration she wore, but knowing Naru, he probably could.

"Mai," Naru started, "Do you want me to introduce you to my pet?" He asked, gazing intently into her eyes.

Mai blanked, "Huh?"

Holding his fist in front of his Naru began to talk to his 'pet' in a soothing voice, "Come on out here," he said softly. With an expert move of his fingers, a small 500 yen coin popped out from who knew where.

Mai laughed, leaning in to get a good look at the coin, "Y-You don't mean that 500 yen coin, do you?"

The coin wiggled between Naru's fingers for a second then dropped out of Mai sights, "Now you made fun of him, he hid himself, didn't he?" He chastised, looking at Mai.

Mai scoffed, where was he going with this?, "No, I didn't!" She exclaimed, pointing at Naru's closed fist, "He's in your hand, Naru!"

Naru was looking at Mai, a ghost of a smile on his face, shutting his eyes, he opened his hands, showing two empty palms, "Where?" He asked. Mai gasped, it was gone! Naru moved his left hand up across his broad chest and towards his shoulder, after feeling around for a second, he moved on to his elbow, "There he is," he declared, pulling the coin out from wherever it hid itself.

Mai was staring at Naru with wide eyes, "How'd you do that?!" She exclaimed, "Let me see it!" She demanded, holding out her un-injured hand.

"Here, catch," Naru said, flicking it up into the air.

Mai gasped, putting her hands out to catch it. She stayed like that for two heartbeats then pointed an accusing finger at Naru, "You didn't even throw it!" She snapped.

Naru shrugged, holding out two empty palms, "I guess it hid when you yelled, Mai,"

"I did not yell!" Mai scoffed.

Naru moved one of his hands up toward the collar on his jacket and pulled the coin out from beneath it, "Oh, this is where he is," he breathed.

Mai laughed, looking at Naru with sparkling eyes, "Your good at magic, Naru?"

"Magic?" He asked, taken back a little.

Mai nodded, "Mm-hmm, Now show me more!" She grinned eagerly.

Naru sighed, shaking his head, "No, he wants to rest now,". Naru took the coin and placed it lightly in his jacket pocket

"Let me see it!" Mai protested, lunging for the coin.

Her fingers just grazed the pocket where the coin was when Naru pushed her back, "He's sleeping," Naru chastised.

"But it's not real, it can't sleep!" Mai protested, shooting her accusing finger back up at him.

Naru looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Fine, take it," he sighed, throwing his hands up at shoulder level in an act of surrendering.

Mai reached across his waist, body stretching over top of Naru's. She was just about to slide her fingers into Naru's jacket pocket until she realized the position they were in. Her eyes grew wide. Mai froze, not daring to move a muscle. Her heart was hammering in her chest,_ I'm stuck in a dark place with Naru... we're alone... And now I'm on top of him._ Mai's eyes grew so wide they practically bulged out their sockets, and on top of everything, she could feel her face burning. Turning her face towards away so he couldn't see her, she began to back up off of him.

A warm, strong arm wrapped around her waist and brought her down face first in a belly flop into Naru's lap, "Mai," he whispered, removing his arm and replacing it with only his hand. Slowly, he trailed his hand up her back and into Mai's soft brown locks of hair.

Mai gasped, Naru was stroking her! She must be dreaming, the Naru she knew would never show a sign of affection not matter what, yet there he was, stroking her. Mai's breathing turned shaky as she turned to face Naru and what she was made her breath catch in her throat. Naru was sitting there, looking down at her with that kind expression. _Okay, this is surreal, who are you and what happened to Naru?_ "Naru?" She whispered, "Are you okay?"

Naru hesitated, then his guard went crashing back up, kind expression now completely erased and relaxed with his usual stoney one replacing it. He drew his hand back, and looked away, "Yeah," he muttered.

Mai was surprised by his sudden change of mood, but got off his lap anyways. Mai sat beside him again, and they lapsed into an awkward silence which seemed to draw on forever. Stealing a glance to her right, Mai saw Naru sitting there, wordlessly staring at the wall. Suddenly her body filled with a feeling of guilt, "I-I'm sorry if I said anything wrong," she stuttered, ducking her head, "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling or anything, I swear!" Naru looked down at her with a shocked expression.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Mai was just wondering about what he was going to say she felt Naru's strong hands on the back of her head, "N-Naru?!" she exclaimed, staring at him. Naru leaned closer, while pulling Mai towards him. Turning his head to the side, their lips brushed.

"Naru?!" Lin's voice echoed in the small space, making them both jump away from each other, "Are you there?!"

Mai looked at Naru, who jerked away from her, and was now refusing to meet her gaze, "Yeah," she called back, in pity, "Lin-san, we're here!"

**A/N: Review please, ^.^! If you have any comment or suggestions to help me improve my writing, or this story in particular, I'd be over-joyed to hear them! :D**


	3. When No One Was Watching: Mai x Lin

When No One Was Watching: Mai x Lin

Mai grimaced, staring up at the old school building. This building was a whole new definition of creepy. It's rectangular shaped walls were all turning a deeper shade of brown, and vines and other various mosses and molds snaked their ways up it's surface. Some wooden panels were darker than others, resulting in the recent buckets of water that had poured down on us. Even square windows lined the walls like a typical school house would have, except these ones had been subject to streaks of graffiti and throwing stones. The roof of the old school building was a traditional, red Chinese styled roof absolutely covered in leaves, dirt, and other tiny un-mentionable objects. Flashes of the pervious deaths ran through her brain, a man hanging himself off of a wooden beam, a teacher jumping off the top of the building, and a dead body laying on the floor. Mai felt defeated as her gaze travelled off the old school house, and towards the trees surrounding it, trying to fill her mind with something happy like the birds singing for example.  
Giving a quick, soft shake of her head, chestnut hair flying in all directions, Mai set off. She took two steps, then stopped abruptly, turning to look back at the school house, "The more I look at this place, the more I believe the stories" she said matter-of-factly to herself. Screwing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath, then headed down the rocky pathway and straight towards the doorway.

Lin sighed, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. There was so much stuff Naru had made him heave in this time that, as strong as he was, was beginning to put a serious strain on his muscular back and fore arms. Setting down yet another mini television set on the black rolling shelving unit Naru always brought with him, he straightened up to go outside and grab the rest of the equipment. Lin frowned, speaking of Naru, he had told Lin that he would be back within thirty minutes and it's been over an hour now. Nervously biting his lower lip, Lin strode over to the window in three quick strides and peered out. And that was when he saw her. A petite girl was standing in front of the pathway to the school house, gazing intently at it. Wind whipped at her face, sending her shoulder level chestnut brown hair flying behind her like some sort of miniature cape on her head. Unsurprisingly, she stood there wearing her green and white school uniform, topped off with a loose red tie and black thigh-highs. The second Lin set his sights on her, he couldn't take them off. It was like he was glued to the spot by some invisible force, and all he could look at was that girl. Questions began to swarm his brain starting from, 'what's her name?' to 'I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses?'. Only when he saw her take a deep breath and begin to walk towards the supposedly haunted school house was he jolted into action. No, she could go inside here, not where she could get hurt. He didnt know why he felt so protective suddenly of this high school girl, but he did. Abruptly turning on his heels, he whirled out of the room, and bolted down the staircase to the lowest floor.

Mai pressed her hands to the frosty glass, peering in. Nothing seemed unusual, just a bunch of empty rooms and broken beams. Letting her hands fall from the cool glass, she was just about to turn around and continue walking to school when she saw something black in the corner of the first room. She froze, heart racing. It wasn't a spirit, was it?! Pressing her hands up against the glass once more, she pressed her face against it, trying to get a better look. She caught a glimpse of what looked like a black metal pole connected to another one when her warmth breath began to make the window go foggy. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had yanked the door open, stepped through the threshold of the old school and was on her way towards the metal contraption.  
Stepping a bit closer than she already was, she realized it was a camera. Not just one of those puny digital hand held ones, but a fairly large, expensive looking recorder. It was sleek black, resting on top of a matching tripod, "What's it doing here?" She wondered to herself.  
Wait, if the camera is here then that means that someone else is in here. Sharply straightening her posture she glared are the room, but her gaze only traveled over a couple wooden box shelves and a seemingly more emptier and lonely room. Finally coming to the conclusion that the camera had been abandoned, she reached out a hand to stroke the black interior, "It doesn't make any sense that anyone would just leave it here,"  
A sharp yell cut her off, "Who's there?!" It was obviously a mans voice, deep and sexy.  
Mai gasped as if this mysterious man had just given her a heart attack, snatching her hand away from the camera, she stumbled back a few feet to meet the core of the shout. The door in front of her song open, revealing a blinding light and the outline of a human figure. Mai uneasily staggered back, shocked from the force of the light. Her back hit something hard and multiple spikes of pain shot down her upper back and the backs of her arms, "Ah!" She exclaimed in pain, clutching one of her sore arms loosely. Her head swam, she must've hit that too. Turning slightly she realized that she had backed into one of the tall boxed shelving units. She stared wide eyed as the unit rocked violently, threatening to fall at any second. "Oh, no!" She gasped out. The unit leaned towards her a little too much then it topple over, "help!" She screamed as the huge shadow from the shelf loomed over her.  
Squeezing her eyes, and throwing her arms up above her face, she braced herself from impact, and impact was exactly what she got. A strong hand pushed against her middle back, sending her toppling forward onto the hard wooden planked flooring. She exclaimed in pain as she hit it. The crash from the unit behind her snapped her to her senses. Clutching her right elbow in her opposite arm, she flipped herself around. The unit had fallen, yet she was not beneath it... Someone else was.  
Mai gasped, crawling across the floor to the body that was pinned beneath the shelving, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, reaching out to tangle her middle and index finger in his dark black locks as she tried to find his pulse. When she did find it, she almost laughed in relief, but thought better of it. The urge to laugh quickly died down when she felt a warm sticky liquid flowing on top of her fingers. It was his blood. The man's breathing was turning raspy, sending Mai's emotions on overdrive. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed agin, quickly getting up to grip one end of the shelving unit. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the wood, she used all of her remaining strength in pushing the unit off of the bleeding man with dangerously black hair. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The sound of pounding footsteps echoed through through her ears as she tried again to no avail.  
A shadow cast over her again, and Mai raised her gaze only to connect a split second with another man. She sucked in her breath, he was 'handsome'. Extremely handsome. The man had dark black cleanly cut hair and a pair of deeply set navy blue, almost black eyes. If not for the situation at hand, Mai would have fainted at the sight of this beautiful man, "What's going on in here?!" He demanded, clenching his lean fingers into tight fists.  
Mai was frantic and she began to push at the shelf again, "I...I don't know!" She exclaimed, thankful when she saw the new mans fingers also wrap around the unit, and together they easily pushed it off the first dangerously sexy man, "I came inside when I saw the camera," she began, draping the injured man's arms across her shoulders, helping him stand up, "And he called to me and scared me, then I guess I hit this, then it fell and-"  
"I got it," the second man snapped at me, then turning to the injured man, he inspected his bleeding head wound, "Lin, I'm going take you to a hospital okay?" He said, his voice cold and leaving no room for questioning.  
Lin shook his head roughly, "No! I need to finish this case first,"  
The other man gave a sharp laugh, "No way in hell,"  
Lin snapped his head around to glare at Mai. Mai stared right back at him. They're gazes locked for a second, chocolate brown straining straight into navy blue. Then Lin's navy blue eyes flashed cruelly at her, surprising Mai. She unconsciously took a step back when Lin ripped his arm away from around his shoulders, "Let me help -" she began, but was cut off.  
"No!" Lin snapped, "You've done enough already,"  
Mai stared at the dangerously sexy man for a few heartbeats, then dropped her gaze to the wooden floor, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

**A/N: Stay tuned for moreee! **


End file.
